


Champion

by JFoster



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Infinity War, Multi, Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFoster/pseuds/JFoster
Summary: The Infinity War is upon us all. What will you do?





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first fic of the new year and it’s for a writing challenge :D I’m so pleased. (Sorry I’m late Caro <3)

You were little more than simply human. 

You were mortal, fragile, temporary. You were breakable. Despite the delicacy of your strength, you stood steadfastly with widespread arms over the Mighty Thor’s unconscious body. Your chest heaved as you fought to catch your breath, adrenaline coursed through your veins; you would not be moved. Blood and sweat dripped into your eyes. You would not falter. Every muscle in your body screamed in agony.  _ You. Would. Not. Break. _ The lives of worlds depended on your courageous brawn. The life of Thor depended on you. 

Thanos regarded the feeble mortal that stood between him and his prey with amusement. You had to know that a simple smack of his hand would crush you to nothing. You were so tiny yet so fierce. It was rather impressive that you would even deign to stand up to he, Thanos: the Mad Titan, the Leader of the Black Order, the Conqueror. You: nothing more than a useless human. He chuckled humorlessly, it’s been a long time since something so futile, so inconsequential, so... _ puny _ , dared to stand in his way. He honestly didn’t understand why he was wasting time entertaining you.

“Thanos!” you screamed. He simply raised an eyebrow in response. 

“Haven’t you had enough? Look around you! The Avengers lay beaten at your feet! You have the Infinity Gauntlet! The Earth in pieces. Everyone is dead! Haven’t you had  _ enough _ ?!” Your heartbeat roared in your ears. You just back talked Thanos, the being who single handedly defeated the Avengers. Thanos cackled loudly as tears streamed down your face. He took such pleasure in watching you weep over the dead and dying bodies of your friends. 

“You’re still  _ breathing _ , are you?” he teased. 

“ _ Why _ are you doing this?” you wheezed. 

“ _ Because I can _ .” Thanos cackled gleefully and raised the Infinity Gauntlet, the stones glowed ominously. A sonic shriek of protest escaped your throat. Thanos went flying across the decimated field. A massive boom echoed as he collided with the ground.  _ Impossible _ .

“Wha--what are you??” he asked in utter shock. You battered body began to levitate. Thanos watched as your once dark skin glowed with a light brighter than a thousand suns. The wind whipped at his skin viciously, the surface of what was once Earth rumbled. For once in his very long life, Thanos felt true fear. 

“... _ no _ …” he gasped, “...that’s impossible. We wiped you all out.  _ You were just a human. _ ”

“No, Titan...” your  distorted voice echoed around him, “...I am  _ Champion _ .” With a primal scream, you unleashed your power and decimated everything around you. 

* * *

A bright light flashed in front of your eyes, nearly blinding you. Collapsing breathlessly to the ground, you looked up to see the worried faces of your friends standing over you. Thor extended his hand to help you up. With a firm grip, you pulled yourself upright.

“Champion, are you alright?” he asked. You sighed heavily and nodded your head. 

“Thanos is coming,” Captain America interrupted, “Are you ready?”

It was finally over. 

 


End file.
